TOMORROW
by ZuXy.Q
Summary: Leah ran away from La push, from Jacob and Sam. Embry finds her, wants her to come back. But it's not that easy. It takes time to heal, to love again. Luckily with Leah there is always tomorrow. And Embry has many of those ahead to convince her.
1. TOMORROW

**A/n: OK SO THIS IS A ONE SHOT ABOUT EMBRY AND LEAH. RELATED TO MY STORY THE THREE MEN I ADMIRED THE MOST. For those who have read my other story. this takes place when embry finds leah (the second flashback on chapter FAULT, THE PLAN, THE PRICE) mid july and goes on until they finally go back to La push for christmas eve.**

**FOR ANYONE WHO STUMBLES UP ON THIS AND HAS NO IDEA . LEAH RAN AWAY FROM LA PUSH after ending things with jake AND EMBRYGOES TO LOOK FOR HER. IT STARTS THE DAY HE FINDS HER.**

**

* * *

**

**TOMORROW **

DAY 1

"I didn't say I was leaving " Embry says. She freezes and walks back to the living room, looking annoyed. "Or staying, but since you offered you couch" She wasn't amused by his teasing.

"I am not going back without you" Embry states, making himself clear. Let her know why he came and leaving no room for confusions or ifs.

"If they sent you for that, don't bother. Unless you plan on dragging me back there.." She is disgruntled "I promise though, it won't be easy if you decide to do it"

"They didn't send me. I am here on my own, they have no clue I was looking for you, and I intend to leave it that way" he explains her. There's disappointment in Leah's face when he makes it clear _they_ have nothing to do with him finding her. But she is relieved too and her posture relaxes.

"Leave the keys with the doorman" She says and closes her bedroom. Embry doesn't follow her or even attempts to argue.

With Leah there is always tomorrow.

* * *

DAY 2

"What are you still doing here?" Leah demands bursting into the apartment and finding an annoying and stupid Embry in her kitchen cooking.

"You don't want to hear it" Embry replies calmly, without looking at her. Leah is disarmed by his reply, he doesn't want to fight and she is tired. She walks into the kitchen grabs a bottle of water from the fridge

"I made pasta"he says.

"I am not hungry" she murmurs, and leaves the kitchen walking into her bedroom and closing the door.

She doesn't come back or out of her bedroom for the rest of the evening. Embry doesn't try to get her out. He dines and watches some tv before going to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow she'll be hungry

* * *

DAY 9

"What's that?" Leah asks pointing to the set of clothes folded neatly on the arms rest of the couch where he sleeps on.

"For work" He yells from the shower. Leah stares dumbly at the bathroom door. Finally when the water stops running, she snaps out of it and turns to the kitchen to hide.

Embry comes out of the bathroom, with a small towel wrapped around his hips. Leah doesn't even look up. She hears him chuckle and the door of the bathroom closes again.

Finally he comes out all groomed. Takes a seat and scans the newspaper she brought. Leah takes a cup, pours the coffee and places it in front of him. He closes the paper, and looks up to meet her gaze.

She's serious, thinking and trying to read him. She wants to ask, but she is too proud. Embry smiles. He figures he can tell her half of it

"I figured the fair thing would be to share the rent, and pay for food and other expenses" he explains.

"Mmm…whatever". And she leaves the kitchen once again to get ready for school.

When he realizes she will not be ready in time for him to get to work. He grabs his things and goes and knocks on her door.

"Leah I am leaving, I'll be back by 8"

No answer. He fights the urge to open the door, and turns around and walks away.

Maybe tomorrow she'll wish him a good day.

* * *

DAY 32

Embry is almost done setting up the table when she shrieks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Crap he thinks he wanted to surprise her on campus, but she must have found the papers when she was flipping through her mail.

Embry shrugs and goes back to place the salad on the table.

"It's not enough that I have to put up with you here, now you're stalking me on campus too?!!!" and she comes dangerously close to where the sharp knives are kept. Embry figures now is the moment to explain without giving out too much.

"Well no offense, but we won't even share classes. Our sides of campus are opposite" Leah shakes her head not believing him and Embry laughs . "As you once said it so eloquently I do have brains. I'm really good at this accounting things, and hell I like it. So I'd figured why not college, someone form work got me hooked up with the admissions lady who got me in"

"What?" she does a double take.

"Well yes I know I said I came here for you and all" he adds in what he hopes is a dismissive tone "But well I am really liking it here. It had been so long since I was human"

And Leah loses the glare, and believes him, because she enjoys being human too. She shakes her head and goes to wash her hands.

Maybe tomorrow she'll be happy to have someone she knows around school.

* * *

DAY 41

They are at the middle of their meal enjoying themselves talking about the campus, and teachers, and the people. Leah is pointing out the best eating places near campus that she discovered during her summer classes.

Leah offers to do the dishes, Embry watches her and finally says.

"I've been thinking and if it bothers you too much, I could get my own place"

"No, nonsense" Leah mends quickly. Silence follows and when she finally dries her hands she goes and smacks him on the head taking him by surprise.

"Don't be stupid" she laughs. "Come" she orders, he follows her into the room next to hers to find a big mattress against the wall.

"Before my outburst the other day, I figured since you were paying half, you should have at least a room.I just had to find a mattress for you to sleep in because an empty room doesn't make sense" Embry is completely touched by the gesture.

Leah lingers only for a second at the door frame and leaves.

Embry wishes she had walked into the room with him.

Maybe tomorrow she'll come with him to pick out some furniture.

* * *

DAY 58

It's a Saturday night, and they're both home. She is sprawled on the couch reading something for her Literature class, her legs on his lap.

"Embryo are you working tomorrow?"She asks without looking away from the text.

"Nope ." Leah wants him to at least feign curiosity even if he's not interested. She lifts her knee messing up with his laptop.

Embry only sighs and closes the laptop, and places it on the telephone table next to the couch. He turns to Leah whose face is still hidden by the book.

"Why do you ask?" he ponders tiredly snatching the book from her hands and throwing it across the room.

"I wanted to go for a run." She states. Embry waits for her to elaborate, to ask him to come with her, she doesn't. He caves. He always does

"Fine, but I am leaving at six sharp" Embry warns her. Leah laughs and stands up to get her book and resume her reading.

Maybe tomorrow when they are done running she'll actually ask him to go with her to get the groceries .

* * *

DAY 74

Embry is carrying a very drunk and sobbing Leah into the apartment. His t-shirt is soaked with her tears and she keeps murmuring _his _name.

Jacob.

Fraternity parties are certainly not a good idea.

She sits on the bed breaking down, while he takes off her shoes, he sits next to her and pulls her practically into his lap. He runs his hand on her back repeatedly while she chokes on her tears.

After a while she finally falls asleep, but there are still a few sobs escaping her lips. Embry doesn't have the heart to leave her tonight. She looks too fragile, too broken.

Simply destroyed.

Maybe tomorrow she will be better

* * *

DAY 88

"Guess what Embryoo" she hollers smacking him on the head grinning. Embry hasn't even uttered a word of discomfort when Leah's grin drops as she listens her gasp, and immediately turns to the source of that sound.

She acknowledges the small blonde girl that's sitting across him. Leah takes a step back and examines the picture before her. The single ice-cream they're sharing, and the books and papers forgotten on the corner of the table.

"Leighton, this is my roommate, Leah" Embry gets up, and Leighton follows extending her hand across the table.

"Nice to meet you" Leah shakes her hand with a blank expression "I didn't know you had a roommate " the girls says to Embry.

"So what's up?" Embry asks, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Nothing, I gotta run. See you at home" she replies "Nice to meet you Leighton, was it?"The girl nods at her, and Leah disappears.

Embry takes his seat back and sighs.

"She's cute, too bad she's straight" Embry laughs at his friend.

"Figured much ?"

"Well she left here jealous as hell." Leighton taunts him taking another spoon of ice cream and giving him a knowing look. Embry turns to the door of the cafeteria pondering on the possibility.

Maybe tomorrow she'll ask him about Leighton and he'll know.

* * *

Day 95

"So I was thinking we could go watch a movie on Saturday" Embry tells her.

"Can't I am busy" she mutters typing really hard on her keyboard. She sips more coffe, and keep typing.

"What are you doing?"he questions, sitting in front of her.

"I'm working a double shift. Doing Allen a favor" She looks at him for a brief second and closes the laptop. She takes out a notebook, and begins to scribble furiously.

"We could go on Sunday" He tries again.

"Can't do sorry, I have to finish a lot of school work." She stops writing abruptly, grabs the book on the top of the big pile she had, and settles herself in the couch to read.

"Maybe on Tuesday" he gives her a final offer. Her refusal doesn't come right away, she is trying to come up with an excuse, but she finally utters something about having to catch up with some reading.

"…besides why don't you ask your friend Leighton,I'm sure she might be up for it"

"Well she and her girlfriend are going on Saturday that's why I asked you on the first place. But I can take a hint. It's fine Leah" he says fed up with her childish behavior.

He is about to slip into the shower when she yells " Saturday is fine, I'll make up some excuse for Allen"

Embry closes the door of the bathroom, grinning.

Maybe tomorrow she'll agree to go and have dinner with him after movie.

* * *

DAY 113

"Hurry up embryo" Leah calls, she is busy looking for the invite. What it's taking him that long, she had no idea.

"Coming"Embry says from the bathroom. Five more minutes and he comes into the living room, holding in his hand the invitation.

"Got it"He grins. Leah turns to look at him and cracks up. Laughter drowns the appartment, and even a couple of tears escape her eyes from doing it so hard. Embry can't help blushing a little bit when he looks at her. But he refrains from saying anything, let her misunderstand his reddening.

"What..."laugh"are you" laughs "supposed to be" she chokes out.

"Tarzan"he mutters grabbing his coat and hers and opening the door. She keeps laughing all the way to the costume party. And when they actually get there, it's too late for him to say anything about what she's wearing and compliment her. His plans for the evening are ruined.

However, they stay together the whole party and she avoids drinking this time. He is glad for that. And curses his costume for fiftieth time.

Maybe tomorrow she'll be surprised when he makes his move at Leighton's halloween party.

* * *

DAY 136

"I can't believe they are already putting up decorations around campus" Embry says amused watching the lights, and the ornaments on the hallways of the campus.

"Christmas is around the corner" Leah says with a true smile on her face. Her cheeks turn red from the cold wind when hey step out to the grounds. He knows she's far from cold, but the color makes her look even more beautiful. Embry lets go of her hand and they settle in the grass and begin to pull out their books. He turns to her and brushes off a lock of hair from her face.

"So is your birthday"he adds

"True" she takes his hand from her face and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Can I get you something?" He asks.

"I would kill you if you don't" she says in a sweet voice, and turns to her books to study. Embry spents the whole afternoon thinking about the progress he's made.

Maybe tomorrow she'll agree to talk about going back home for Christmas.

* * *

DAY 139

"Don't give me that crap" she yells exasperated "Get out of my damn appartment . Leave"

"I am not leaving, and it's not your house. Like it or not I've been living here for almost four months now"Embry counters

"Well then I guess I'll have to start looking for another place" she says sarcastically smashing the plate by accident on the counter and cutting her hand with the pieces.

"Shit" she grabs a towel and wraps it around her hand.

"Are you okay?"he asks in a concerned andangry tone. He walks up to her pulling her arm to examine it.

"I am fine" she huffs trying to free herself from his grasp. He is stronger.

"It's not deep, you should be okay in a minute or two" He mutters.

"I told you" she snaps when he finally lets go of her arm. She turns back to the sink, the angry tears are about to spill, and she doesn't want him to see.

"Leah please..." he pleads

"I am fine. Damn it. I don't need you" and a sob escapes her lips. And his arms are around her waist and his mouth against her ear whispering apologies for being so stupid.

"You still need time" he admits "I am sorry. I know you can take care of yourself, that you don't need me."Leah tries to contradict him, but her tears don't let her voice come out.

"I do need you" he declares "Because I love you" Leah's sobs come to a stop, and she finally turns and kisses him. He is glad he finally told her.

Maybe tomorrow she'll say those words too.

* * *

DAY 154

"What do you think we should get Quil?" Embry asks, they have been on the mall for hours now, and they are almost done with their shopping. They are currently taking a break.

"I don't know a tiara" Leah offers laughing sipping into her hot chocolate."Altough Claire is not three anymore. Actually I don't know what she might be into these days..."

"Well I am sick of being around so much people. Is he the only one left?" he asks non chalantly trying to test the grounds without bringing_ them_ up. Leah takes time answering, and when her chocolate cup is almost empty and there are only crumbles left on her cake plate, she answers.

"No, there's Sam and Jacob. We haven't got them anything either"

"Right" he agrees trying to hide the joy from hearing her say_ their_ names without flinching.

Maybe tomorrow she'll stop loving them as well.

* * *

DAY 166

They are curled up in the couch. Even though it's winter and most of the population are freezing Leah's wearing Embry's wife beater and underwear and Embry is only wearing boxers. The both radiate enough heat to keep themselves warm.

They have been watching a christmas special all day enjoying their last day in the city.

"This movie makes me so sad" Leah sighs. "I know it has a happy ending a really happy one, but you can't help think about all those years he spent being feared by the who's . All alone and bitter and hating, but everyhting works out in the end. How can he mend things, change to be happy after so many years?"Embry notices the despair in her voice as she talks, and he know she's not only talking about the grinch anymore.

He finds amusing that she compares herself to the grinch, but doesn't show it. He knows she will be upset if he makes fun of her. So he tries to placate her fears the best he can

"Well forgiving and loving is what it's all about _love"_

"Do you honestly believe that's enough?" she asks forgetting about the grinch, and letting her fear show. Embry nods, and kisses her forehead.

"I love you" Leah says

"I know"he assures her

"I forgave them" she keeps going in the same voice.

"I know"and he kisses her lips chastily

"It should be enough" she mutters more to herself than him, and Embry picks up on that, but let's it slide. They go back to watching the movie.

Maybe tomorrow she'll know for sure

* * *

DAY 167

Emby is pacing in the bathroom waiting for his wounds to heal completely. Quil is there with him being supportive. Jacob and Sam just beat the crap out of him.

Leah is outside with the rest of the family completely oblivious to the whole mess.

"Ten minutes tops" Quil says after a while.

"Yeah" he says looking at the large gash across his cheek. It's almost closed now. "Seth?"

"Outside already"

"Good" Embry says.

Fifteen minutes later he joins the party outside. He takes time greeting the rest of the family, and he finally joins Leah. She smile at him and slips her hand into his automatically. No word needed, he knows she is happy to have him by her side. Leah turns back to her friend Rachel and Embry is relieved nothing has changed between them now that they're home.

Jacob and Sam come back twenty minutes after that with bags of ice and some liquor. Perfect excuse. Leah doesn't even notice when they join the party.

Or at least she pretends not to.

For her sake, his, and theirs.

Maybe tomorrow she'll be truly happy.

* * *

A/N: SO I HOPE IT'S GOOD EVEN THOUGH IF YOU HAVENT READ MY STORY. IF YOU HAVE HOPEFULLY IT EXPLAINS A BIT WHY LEAH FELL I LOVE WITH EMBRY. ...AND HOW MUCH HE LOVES HER....AND WHY HE IS STUPID SOME TIMES...

REVIEW IF YOU WANT AND CAN ..


	2. TOMORROW II

**A/N: I really liked how the one shot turned out. And enjoyed writting it, so when a few you suggested for more. I complied gladly. lol. It's a lot of fluff...hahaha AND OH WELL IT MIGHT NOT BE GOOD BUT HERE IT IS.**

* * *

**TOMORROW II**

DAY 168

"Happy Birthday "Embry whispers in her ear when Rachel comes out of the kitchen carrying a cake with candles flickering in the cold night. Sue and Emily are behind, one carrying plates and the other one a big gift box

"Oh mom, guys" Leah smiles

The rest of the family starts singing happy birthday. When they finish they wait as Leah thinks of a wish.

Embry is looking at her intently, all attention on her. That's why he notices how her gaze flickers between the three of them before blowing. There is not a trace of happiness in her face.

She blows the candles, but one remains lighted. Claire blows it for her.

Embry can't help being comforted by that candle.

Maybe tomorrow he won't doubt it's him she wishes for too.

* * *

DAY 170

"Breakfast is ready" Sue 's words come a bit muffled through the door. Leah groans and hides further underneath the sheets.

Embry who has been up for quite a while now, laughs. He slips out of bed, putting his boxer briefs on, and searching for the rest of his clothes.

"What are you doing?"Leah complains half opening her eyes.

"Getting dressed, and gathering the rest of my stuff" He explains.

"Why?"she asks dumbly.

"I think I have overstayed your mother's welcome" Embry jokes "Besides my mom is getting restless"

"You are leaving?!"she asks surprised jumping out of bed not bothering to cover herself. Embry chuckles and nods.

Leah smirks, and walks into the bathroom opening the faucet. The water starts running.

"Care to join me?" she asks cheekily.

Embry 's resolution crumbles, and not a minute has gone bye when he's naked and wet playing with Leah in the shower.

Maybe tomorrow he'll finally go home.

* * *

DAY 175

It's midnight.

It's New Year's Eve.

They're kissing.

And it's not very different from their usual lip locking.

But at the same time it's completely different.

Because they're together, they're home.

A whole new year is ahead of them waiting…

But most of all it's different because Embry believes tomorrow might be the beginning f of the rest of _their _lives.

* * *

DAY 191

"Sam wants to go over some points and coordinate the schedule for patrol next month" Jacob is saying "He requested the presence of the elders so it might be more than just patrol schedules"

Leah is trying very hard to ignore his foot. His stupid and annoying foot that keeps rubbing up and down her leg, sending shivers through her skin.

Embry is smirking. He can feel the change on the surface of her skin. But the goosebumps don't make him stop, quite the contrary they only make him more confident and he goes further up her leg.

"However I don't think is anything we have to worry about." Jacob finishes "Leah"

"So we're going to talk with Billy, Old Quil and MoooO" Leah stifles a moan, when he reaches her most sensitive area underneath the dress. Jacob pretends he doesn't notice. But Quil kicks Embry's chair and Seth only shakes his head.

Right now, her blush, the shivers and her warmth are all he can think about. For all he cares the rest of the pack can go and drop dead….

Maybe tomorrow when they have the meeting with Sam, he'll give a damn.

* * *

DAY 224

"You're thinner" Embry states

"You're fatter" Leah counters laughing and keeps shoving clothes on the washing machine.

"I'm serious" Embry keeps folding the clothes on the basket he has in front of him. Leah ignores him, finishes the load, and finally turns to him puzzled, glancing at her stomach briefly.

"You think?"

"Yes. I noticed last night." He places both of his hands on her hips, trying to grab fat skin and being unable to. "Look"

"It might be all the running back and forth from Seattle to the rez" Leah shrugs "No biggie"

"Mmm, maybe you should go and see Carlisle" He continues on the same concerned and serious tone. Leah looks at him as if he's crazy and shakes her head smiling.

"I don't want you getting sick" Embry adds

"It's okay to worry" Leah assures him "But you begin to sound like my mom" she leans into him, and nuzzles his neck "And that's a complete turn off"´

She disentangles from his embrace and takes off the rest of her clothes "They're dirty" and she puts them in the washing machine

It takes a moment for Embry to get a clear mind. He laughs. He knows she did it to avoid talking about her weight anymore, and that he shouldn't give in so easily.

Still he follows her, leaving the rest of his clothes to wash as well.  
Maybe tomorrow they can discuss her weight.

* * *

DAY 248

He pushes the play button to listen to their pending messages.

_Message 1: Leah, Charlie and I are planning on going to Seattle for the weekend. Call me when you get home._

_Message 2: Hey guys, Jacob is scheduling a meeting on Friday at his place at 8 sharp. Call me._

_Message 3: I'm running late, don't forget to pick up my dress and your tux at the dry cleaners. Actually never mind I'll pick them up, I left a list with the groceries and few things I need you to get. I'm getting you favorite, italian , so don't cook hun. Love you._

He replays the third message two more times before leaving to the dry cleaners. It's corny and kind of girly of him, but just the sound of her voice whispering those words brings a smile to his face.

And literally makes his day

Maybe tomorrow he'll stop being such a pansy.

* * *

DAY 252

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Embry's lovely girlfriend" the deep baritone voice of his boss says kissing Leah's hand.

"Pleasure is mine" she replies politely. Shifting her weight to Embry's side. He squeezes her hand in reassurance.

"Embry, you are a lucky guy" his boss teases him "She is quite a beauty"

"I know" And Embry knows his boss has no clue how accurate his guess is. He considers himself extremely lucky when it comes to his relationship with Leah.

He still notices the way men look at her when she walks into a room.

Maybe tomorrow he'll stop worrying about losing her.

* * *

DAY 264

"He is going to be okay" Embry tries to comfort her. But his words have no effect over Leah's face. It's as if she can't even listen to what he is saying. Her brows are furrowed and she is standing outside her brother's bedroom watching intently on the door. Her mother is behind the door watching as Doctor Cullen works on him.

The rest of the boys are sitting watching her anxiously.

"I am sorry Leah. It's all my fault" Quil says with a guilty look "We didn't think he'd be that fast. I got distracted by his mate, and well I couldn't get there in time"

"It's okay man. No one blames you" Jacob comforts his friend.

"It's not you fault" Leah agrees. And Jacob is surprised at her remark. She doesn't turn to look to any of them. "You were only three. Your were short. If anyone's to blame it's me"

"Leah.."Embry automatically understands where her thoughts are headed. And what he had wished for almost a year ago is now what he doesn't want to happen.

"It's my fault. I should've been here" Leah ignores her boyfriend.

"Leah. It would've been-"but Quil get cuts off by her. And Embry resigns. He knows she's made up her mind. And as much as he hates the idea of coming back to the rez, he knows he'll follow her anyways.

"It is. But I won't allow for a repeat. I am coming back" Embry knows her enough, to know this isn't coming out of the blue. He knows she must have been playing with the idea for a while now, and the incident with Seth just rushed her decision. He is hurt she didn't confide in him or bother to bring it up.

He also knows it doesn't matter, he will cave in. He alwayd does

However he hopes that maybe tomorrow it will be _us _instead of _me _when she makes decisions or plans_._

* * *

DAY 265

"You said it yourself when you came here" Leah uses his own words. He is angry and so is she, and they're both aware why they're actually fighting. But none of them will voice the true problem.

"You're being stupid" Embry huffs watching her shove the clothes forcefully on the suitcase" He is okay, it was nothing. And it would've been the same if you had been there"

"You don't know that" Leah spats "Maybe, maybe not. And today is nothing, tomorrow he could be _dead" _

_"_I don't think _they_ would ever let something happen to your brother" He bellows.

"Damn it Embry. Why are you making such a big deal about it?" She says resigning and throwing the suitcase on the floor.

"Because I don't see the point" He walks right up to her " What about college? What about work?"

"It's not that far" she says annoyed "I'll manage"

"It's crazy Leah" He sighs in exasperation "And I know Seth is not the only reason you want us to go back"

"Yes it is" she insists and starts throwing more clothes in the bed

"Besides I am not forcing you to come along" she mutters just above whisper.

But he hears her. And he feels as if she had thrown him a low punch.

"Damn it Leah! I don't think you're naive to think I would stay in the city. Hell I came here for you, only because of you." He yells at her "You said you never wanted to go back. I dealt with it and now all of a sudden you want to. Why Leah?? What or should I say WHO THE FUCK is the reason you're going back?"

"That's rich Embry" she says sarcastically " Why don't you tell me, since you seem to have it all figured out Huh!!!"

Embry doesn't answer right away, he is jealous and she's not making it any easier. Leah takes time studying his moves and his expression. She understands he is insecure and that he is completely entitled with her past looming over their heads. Her anger dissolves.

"You're the stupid one" she says affectionately placing a hand on her shoulder "I want you to come with me. Hell if you didn't I would kick your sorry ass. I love you Embry and nothing and _no one _can change that. I promise" Embry accepts her words and they don't say anything else.

Maybe tomorrow he'll actually believe them.

* * *

DAY 280

He rings the Clearwater's doorbell. Seth answers and lets Embry in.

He plays wii with him and Quil while he waits for her to come down.

He is not specifically thrilled with their new living arrangements. But he believed her when she said she needed time with her family. They agreed it was only a temporary thing, while everything and _everyone_ settled down.

She comes down, wearing a little black strapless cocktail dress. She looks sexy as hell. And he is amazed that after so many months he can still have that effect on him. Suddenly his trousers don't have enough room, and are constricting. Too busy gaping at her,Embry loses, and Quil and Seth mock him.

Maybe tomorrow he'll convince her of skipping dinner altogether.

* * *

DAY 299

She isn't back yet. Embry is starting to get restless. She promised she would be back an hour ago.

He can't wait anymore, so he phases.

She is not quick enough to hide her thoughts in time and he catches a glimpse of what she had been dwelling before.

_I mean why are you so intent on being a mother. the blonde vampire had asked her  
__Something about having what you can't. Leah had said.  
__The picture Emily's rounded body on her mind._

As quickly as he had changed, he phases back.  
He curses himself all the way back to her house.  
He knows he was intruding and that what was going on her mind right now was certainly something she didn' want him to see.

It was something he would have been better off not knowing.

Maybe tomorrow it will be the kids he can't have with him, the ones she mourns.

* * *

DAY 303

"I was thinking we could make a little road trip this summer" Leah is making patterns on his chest.

"Where?" He asks his eyes are closed but there's a smile threatening to come, when she throws her leg over his hips, half straddling him.

"I don't know. North, south, west" she replaces her finger with her mouth. Leaving butterfly kisses on his skin.

"Mmm. Sounds good" he muses his eyes still closed. Leah giggles when she feels the hardness is beggining to press against her tigh.

"Minx"Embry scolds her playfully.

"For you only" she lets out in a low, seductive voice. And he can't resist anymore, he flips her back, and attacks her mouth. They fight for dominance and Embry ends on top.

As much as he enjoys when she has control. Sometimes he just needs to feel he owns her.

Even if it's not true

It's only for a moment, because tomorrow he'll let her win again.

* * *

DAY 319

Leah is keeping herself busy. She has been with Rachel the whole evening.

They are at Sam's and Emily's place. A celebration for the merging of the packs.

Embry knows Leah is not very happy with the idea. But he is still trying to figure out why.

He doesn't know if it's because she's been demoted.

Or because now she'll have to share her mind with the rest of the werewolves.

Or because Jacob is no longer part of the pack.

Leah is not aware how frequently she keeps turning her head to the door.

Leah has no conscious why she is doing it.

But Embry has a pretty good idea why.

Jacob is not here.

Then again Embry can only guess.

Maybe tomorrow he will stop worrying about his ex-alpha.

* * *

**A/n: I might write more I am not sure. I COULD WRITE UNTIL THE WEDDING THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN BUT SOMETIMES IT'S BETTER TO END IT BEFORE IT SUCKS. AND I AM NOT SO SURE ABOUT THIS...BUT OH WELL. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ 3MEN IADMIRED THE MOST. AND ARE WONDERING ABOUT BLACKWATER. YES I WILL HAVE A LEMONY BLACKWATER ONE SHOT LOL EXPLAINING HOW THEY CAME TO BE SORT OF....**


	3. TOMORROW III

**A/N: **Last entry of tomorrow..

* * *

**TOMORROW III**

DAY 331

"We're not asking for your permission" Leah is explaining. "We are letting you know of our plans. Common courtesy Sam." Leah says it as if she were dealing with a five year old.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Sam says pacing back and forth. Emily is watching him anxiously, and Leah is completely calmed, Jayden is bouncing on her lap. "Between college and your jobs, you don't cooperate with the pack as much as I would want".

"Well those two activities were discussed before we joined your pack" Embry warned him. "Besides it's not like you will be short of staff. There's twenty of us running patrol."

"I still think it's highly irresponsible of you to..:"

"Of course Sam you're entitled to your opinion" Leah cuts him off politely.

"It will be only for two months" Embry adds. "July and August,"

"I think it's great. Exciting" Emily pipes in "We haven't left La Push since our honeymoon" Leah tries not to snort.

"Well I can't very well damn abandon my pack like _other_s" Sam growls. And Emily flinches, looking down at the floor. Leah smiles at Emily reassuringly.

"And that's our cue" Leah says . She kisses the little boy she's holding and puts him down. "Sam don't be so dramatic or snap like that" she jokes.

She stands up and Emily follows

"By Em" Leah kisses Emily's cheek "See you at the shower". She goes and and kisses Sam the same way . Embry, Sam and Emily try not to flinch when her lips touch his skin.

Embry only waves good bye. He closes the door and takes a moment before he joins Leah in the car.

Tomorrow he knows Sam and Jacob will want to have a word with him, again.

* * *

DAY 349

"You had fun?" Embry asks her. She only nods and rests her head in his shoulders. Leah is yawning.´

"I knew Jared always kept bitching about Kim's mom and sister, but I never thought Mrs. Connweller and her daughter could be that annoying but at the same time amusing. They kept going back and forth" Leah laughs "No wonder Kim's so shy, they barely let her speak"

"Having a petty sister and nosy mom can do that" Embry chuckles.

"On the bright side, pregnancy really does wonders for Kim" She states "She looked beautiful, she was wearing a yellow summer dress Rachel got her. It was stunning on her. She certainly is one of those women who get the_ glow_"

"Glow?" asks Embry confused. "In the light or what?" Leah cracks up and hits him playfully on the leg.

"Pregnancy glow. Supposedly pregnant women get a glow that makes them look more pretty than usual." She illustrates him "Of course that's not the general rule, the image of Rachel's last months still haunts Paul sometimes".

Embry wants to tell her, she would definitely glow if she was pregnant, but he knows that's a touchy subject for her. So he comes up with something else.

"Well I don't see the difference" Leah only shakes her head, and hits him again

"You're impossible, or blind"

"_Blinded, _not blind my dear" He reveals in a serious voice.

"Is that so?"Leah asks. Embry nods solemnly. "By what, if I may ask"

"By the splendor of your exceptional fairness" He keeps the same serious tone, and Leah giggles like a little girl, and hits him for the third time this evening.

Embry know she's not taking him seriously, but lets it go.  
Tomorrow he'll let her know how much he really means it.

* * *

DAY 353

"Mexico??Huh?"Leah is scanning through the website Embry found.

"He said it's great out there. And I thought why not? I have some money saved up. We can still do the road trip when we come back. A week in Cabo what do you think"

"It sound exotic. What happens in Cabo stays in Cabo" Leah muses "I speak zero Spanish though.."

"No problemo señortia" Embry says. And Leah is completely amused by his heavy accent.

"I guess you could teach me a couple of words and phrases" she stands up from her stool on the kitchen counter. Embry pulls her enclosing her waist.

"This could turn out to be a completely educational experience for you" he whispers in her ear.

"Sure thing. I am certain I will be studying during our stay" Leah murmurs, when he stars nibbling her ear.

"Of course you will. Spanish for one, and also anatomy"

"Maybe I need a private lesson now" She drags him into her bedroom.

Embry hopes they make it in time before Sue or Seth come back.

Because if they don't he might not be allowed to come over tomorrow.

* * *

DAY 365

"I want to make a toast" Leah says and raises her glass.

"To what?" Embry asks laughing

"Can't you guess?" She leans a little bit closer to him, reaches for his hand across the table.

Embry shakes his head, but his grip on her hand tightens.

"Well a year ago..." Embry grins, he is amazed she remembers.

"I found you" he finishes the sentence.

"Yes" her voice comes out completely full of emotion. "You found me"

"I know" he stares deeply into her eyes.  
And it feels like a lifetime has gone by.

Her eyes water and tears are about to come down her cheeks.

"You" she can't even come up with a sentence but somehow the word it's full of meaning and Embry knows. He takes the glass from her hand. And stands up without dropping her hand.

"and me" he says loud and clear. And Leah smiles she stand up with him. And they hit the dance floor.

And Embry is satisfied because tonight she is not hesitating or second guessing. She truly means it. He knows he won this battle.  
But Tomorrow they start again, because the war is not over.

(**a/N:this one is my favorite of the entire series)

* * *

DAY 370

A perfect teardrop glistening orange-amber in the morning sun splashes against tanned skin, rivulets spreading over the dark skin

Leah giggles and lunges forward. She sucks the piece of mango out of Embry' fingers.

The sunlight streams through the windows and across the bed. Sunday papers are spread out amongst the rumpled sheets and their naked bodies. Half empty coffee cups steam on the bedside tables, next to croissants and fruit salad, which Embry feeds Leah , piece by piece

He takes a strawberry, and traces it gently across her lips. He pulls it away when she tries to take a bite. She smiles at him and tries to grab the strawberry again.

Embry is too quick, and Leah squeals in frustration. She keeps trying until she is literally crawling up his body trying to get the fruit.

They keep playing all day. Today is their last day in this warm and beautiful paradise.

Tomorrow they have to face the wrath and fury of their alpha. And in Embry's case the wrath and fury of two alphas.

* * *

DAY 378

"We delivered" Billy is saying. "And while we think it was indeed irresponsible of Leah and Embry, we can't grant your request."

Sam is wide eyed when Billy denies him what he and Jacob desperately asked for.

"However, we do believe in the commitment to our people" Old Quil adds "We can't stop them from being together, but they most face the consequences."

"So the road trip is out of questions" Sue finishes. Leah gives a small smile to her mom, and squeezes Embry's hand in reassurance..

The meeting is over and Emily hurries to reach for Leah.

"I hope you're not mad Leah. He was.." But Leah only shakes her head and dismisses Emily's attempt to apologize.

"It's pack buissness, I get it. Don't sweat it" Emily doesn't look convinced but she doesn't say anything else.

Embry is convinced by her words.  
They bid their goodbyes, and she doesn't look troubled at all.  
Tomorrow for once, there's nothing to worry about.

* * *

DAY 404

"You're delusional" Leah yells "Of course not"

"Well, Jared and Paul think so" Seth replies. Embry stops at the door.

"Jared and Paul are stupid" Leah shrieks "And since when do you listen to dumb and dumber anyway"

"I'm just worried" Seth says more softly this time "Jared swears he saw them leave Sam's place the other day."

"Nonsense" Leah says more to herself .

"It does make sense. Actually it's only logical they would corner him.."Seth wonders.

"Impossible. Embry would've said something." Leah assures her brother "We don't have secrets, if Sam or Jacob…No. Jared must have.. No."

"Ask him" Seth pushes

"I don't need to." But Embry can hear the doubt beginning to show on her voice. He rings the door bell.

He needs time to figure something out.  
Tomorrow he hopes to come up with something.

* * *

DAY 440

"It's hedious" Leah complains . "I don't why mom insists on keeping it there" She is referring to the huge portrait that is hanging on her father's old studio.

"You look adorable" Embry laughs.

"I do not. Pig tails, I don't what mom was thinking" She makes a disgusted face.

"I love you, pigtails and all" Embry says coming from behind her. Leah's face loses the scowl and smiles.

Embry loves the portrait and he might ask Sue if they can take it with them.  
Because tomorrow he is asking Leah to move in with him again.

* * *

DAY 507

"We don't have to go" Embry says for the last time, trying to fix his tie.

"It's important for him." Leah assures him, she is finishing her hair and she looks happy"You are his best friend, you should be there"

"Leah, please there's no need to pretend anymore"Embry sighs, a resigned look on his face. Leah can't tell if it's because of the tie or what he's about to say. "I am not his best friend, at least not anymore" he whispers the last part.

Leah stops and turns to him surprise dawning on her. She sees that she has been too wrapped in her issues with Jacob and Sam to realize how much Embry's love for her, has cost him.

She opens her mouth several times. But her thoughts can't be expressed. Embry only waits.

Finally she takes off her heels, and sits in the bed next to him. "I am sure we can send Reneesme's gift with Seth. Jacob will understand." She reaches for his hand, entwining her fingers with his own.

Embry shakes his head, and smiles. He was afraid she wouldn't want to go, because of Jacob. But looking into her eyes. He knows that she's only concerned about his well being, not hers or Jake's.

Tomorrow he'll try to talk with him. Make things right for Leah.

* * *

DAY 551

"What's wrong Lee?"he asks kneeling in front of her. Worry quickly taking over his features

"Nothing" Leah sniffs turning her head to hide her tears.

"What is it?"Embry asks. Finally after a long time Leah stops crying.

"Emily came by today" She states. A normal person would ask her why. But Embry knows better and he knows Leah is going to explain she only needs time.

"They are naming him Joseph" She continues. "Joseph Uley"

"She wants us to be godparents" And suddenly Embry knows exactly why she is crying. And instead of being mad as he should be, he comforts her. Because that's what he does best. Be there for her when the world seems to be falling apart.

It doesn't matter how much it hurts him. He prefers to hurt than hurt her.  
Tomorrow however he might go hunting on his own

* * *

DAY 637

"I don't want to hear it" Leah says. She's infuriated.

"Fine. Do as you please then." He huffs.

"Whatever" She shuts the door loudly and storms off in her car.

The reason why they are fighting it's really stupid.

Sometimes Embry worries why they don't fight more often. He worries they lack passion.  
And then he remember how he always caves in.

Before tomorrow he'll be literally kissing her feet asking for forgiveness.

* * *

DAY 760

Leah went out with the blond leech again. She's visiting.

He doesn't like her very much.

She reminds him how broken Leah is.

She reminds him, no matter how hard he tries, he can't erase her past.

She is the proof, that Leah's a bitch, no matter how hard and how much he loves her.

He hates questioning Leah's sanity.

Which is why he is glad Rosalie leaves tomorrow.

* * *

DAY 910

Embry falls of the bed with a loud thud.

He was too busy gazing at the engagement ring to hear Leah has returned from doing the Christmas shopping. Thank god Rachel is here with her that gives him time..

He gets up, and put's the little box in his drawer.

Tomorrow at Christmas dinner he's going to propose.

* * *

DAY 915

Leah is playing with her engament ring again. Embry keeps staring at the tv, trying to ignore her fiddling.

There's a knock o1n the ignores it, and Embry sighs and gets to the door.

"Hey man can we borrow your truck?" A sad looking Seth strolls into the house with Quil behind.

"Let me get the keys" He goes into the kitchen to get them.

"I'll have it back before eight" Quil assures them "We're just helping Jake take some stuff from Billy's to the Cullens"

Leah looks at them for a moment, but quickly returns to look out the window.

Quil is disturbed and turns to Embry, who only shrugs.

"We'll see you tonight."Seth says warily. Embry nods.

They leave, and Embry turns to the tv again and Leah suddenly gets up

"I am going for a run"

"Okay"

Tonight is Jacob's farewell party. Tomorrow he's leaving once and for all with the Cullens, and even though once upon a time he was his best friend, he finds himself relieved he's finally going to be gone.

* * *

DAY 1000

"Seventy two days and I'm already feeling older" Leah laughs. "I got a grey hair today"

"Shut up" Rachel says

" I can't believe it" Paul exclaims "I was sure you would be the second to lose it"

"Second?" Jared asks confused

"Well I always knew it would take me more time. I've always had a bit of a temper" Paul adds wistfully. Everyone in the room laughs.

"How's Quil's training?"Kim inquires.

"He's doing very well" Sam speaks proudly "He'll make a great Alpha"

"How long do you think it will take for the change to be permanent?"Rachel asks.

"Billy and Old Quil are not sure" Embry answers " It might be months, perhaps years. We'll have to wait and find out"

"Well you better keep you temper on check Paul. Cuz I'm growing older by the minute" Rachel laughs

Embry wraps his arm around Leah. Life is too good, he will get to grow old with Leah.  
And while for some people the promise of forever is everything. For Embry tomorrows are enough.

* * *

DAY 1198

"I talked to my mom, she said I was going to be amazed" Embry laughs as he dips his finger in the sauce Leah is stirring.

"She said you looked breathtaking when you tried the dress" She doesn't say anything and keeps moving her arm in circles. Her hand firmly grapped around the spoon.

"I don't why the groom can't see the dress before the wedding. Traditions are ridiculous" She releases the spoon and goes to get the gloves to take the caserole with the boling water and the pasta.

"She also mentioned she saw Emily at the supermarket today, said she looked awful" Leah snaps out of it and drops the bowl. The past is splattered all over the floor-

"Damn it. I'm such a fucking idiot" Leah yells. She gets the mop, and Embry helps her cleaning.

Leah keeps dropping things throughout dinner.

Embry's suspicions are confirmed. Something happened.

Tomorrow he is talking to Jared and know for sure.

* * *

DAY 1259

It's been almost ninety minutes since Sam came and Jacob made his little appereance, and Leah is standing in the same place.

She has not moved.

Embry's worst nightmare has finally come true.

He's been watching her from the forest since she left the house. He watched Sam's attempt to stop his wedding, their kiss. And Jacob's come back.

How can he fight both of them, when they are string free.

When there is no imprint to hold them back.

He can't, he knows it.

Tomorrow he's getting married, but right now he is not so sure that will happen.

* * *

**a/n: i couldn't keep writting more. it's unfair to sam and jake. lol kidding. but well befores this sucked, i better end it. now i feel i should've stopped at one. anyways. thanks for reading...**


	4. TODAY INTERLUDE

**A/N: INTERLUDE (Day1260)**

* * *

**TODAY(INTERLUDE)**

00:00

The alarm on his clock goes off like every other day. It's midnight.

Few are the nights where he doesn't get to hear it, because he's fast asleep.

Some days he just turns it off, he's too focused watching t.v. and doesn't like being interrupted by the annoying sound.

Other days he's swamped in work and he groans when he hears the beep, it's means there's a long night ahead of him.

On lucky nights, the alarm is drowned by Leah's screams or his own voice and he's deaf to everything but her.

But right now the beep echoes in his ears. The magnitude of the sound seems ominous.

Because with the end of the beep the day dissappears.

It fades in a second, and tomorrow is no more.

He walks back to the house without light, knowing she is not coming back tonight.

Knowing she might never come back.

Knowing there's not another tomorrow for them.

Only today.

* * *

01:24

When it comes to Leah there's one thing he's never doubted.

_His love for her._

Because he loves her the most.

And he loves her best.

So he's been repeating his vows in his head for the last hour.

Unlike most grooms, he's had his ready for months.

He had them before he proposed.´

But he can't get himself to say them out loud.

Not today.

* * *

03:02

After he phased, he turned into a light sleeper.

The minimal amount of sound would stir him.

Leah doesn't turn on the light.

She doesn't drop anything.

She's walks up to the room.

And he feels her gaze on him.

He refuses to open his eyes, afraid of what he might see especially today.

* * *

04:57

He's sleeping in the guest room. Like they had originally planned.

He's 's tossing and turning. Sweating and mumbling

She on the other hand sleeps in their bed. Sobbing and shaking, wrapped in the sheets, cold invading her skin.

Bad dreams invade their heads.

But neither wants to wake up.

Because today could easily turn into their worst living nightmare.

* * *

07:16

Birds chirping, and it's not spring.

The sun is shining, despite the season.

He wakes up and notices the little note on the beside table.

It has his name in her handwritting.

Three words that used to bring him peace,

Today, they leave him heartbroken.

* * *

08:33

In a perfect world Sam would've been his best man.

With any other girl, Jake would've stood by him.

But that is not the case.

Neither one is here.

Only that they are.

But not to stand by him.

But to destroy his life, today.

* * *

10:19

He sits and thinks of her

He thinks of his best friend.

He thinks about his brother.

And he writes three different letters.

Today one will get delivered, he just doesn't know which one yet.

* * *

11:00

Quil arrives to pick him up. They are having brunch at his mother's.

He takes his clothes, his things and the letters and hops into his car.

He is comforted by his best friend wishes, and the fact that he saw Leah.

Now he knows she's getting ready.

So there's still hope for today.

* * *

13:45

His blood boils when his half brother comes into view.

It takes all the self control he posses to keep himself from beating him to dead.

Sam walks up to him, his expression unrevealing.

He says what he's expected.

And Embry isn't afraid of Sam. He's hurt but not afraid.

Because in that moment he understands, Sam's fighting a long lost battle.

Sam can't win. It's too late for him, today

* * *

16:00

He steps out of the shower.

He dries.

He dresses.

He literally grooms himself.

Running on automatic.

Not thinking anymore.

Not feeling anymore.

He's getting married today

* * *

17:30

He arrives to beach early.

Only 30 minutes more and he'll get to see her.

She'll walk down the aisle to him.

And they'll get through this together.

Today will end and tomorrow will come.

* * *

17:50

The car pulls up.

It's time.

And today she looks the most beautiful he has ever seen

* * *

17:54

Jacob has not arrived.

A part of him wants to belive he's gone, that he's not coming.

However the rational part of him, knows better.

Today he saw the Cullens for the first time after a year, and that's a bad omen.

* * *

17:59

She's ten feet away.

She's hanging from Seth's arm

She's taking the first step.

And when she's taking the second.

Embry sees him. Jacob.

He's coming out of the depths of the forest to the wedding.

He shakes his head, he imprints the image of Leah eneveloped in white perfection in his head.

He leaves with Sam and Quil trailing behind him

Today is over.

* * *

18:47

It's done.

Today he leaves.

Today she stays.

Today they're no longer together.

Today there's no more tomorrows.

* * *

**a/n:IM NOT SURE IF THIS WAS WHAT YOU CALL AN INTERLUDE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I DID EVEN IF IT'S A BIT CRAPPY OR SIMPLE. LOL i WILL POST A TOMORROW IV AND IT WILL BE PROBABLY THE LAST ONE. THIS TIME**


End file.
